The Good Witch
by JJSnacks
Summary: Willow Potter has been betrayed by her own world now she has found a new one along with a new little brother and mabey love in the form of a silver haired jonnin who cant get her off his mind.


Willow potter was on the run from the wold. After defeating the dark lord she snapped the elder wand hoping the spare the world of any further conflicts over the wand however upon doing this she was enveloped in the power of the spirits and her body changed her body healed from its past mistreatment and all her scars were gone including the lightning bolt and her eyes changed colour from emerald green to aqua blue. Willow had absorbed the power of the deathly hallows and now she herself could use wand less magic that would make merlin jealous, could call to the spirits of the dead whenever she wished and could turn herself and anything she wished invisible. After this the magical wold called for her head, her friends turned there backs on her with the exception of the twins and called for her power to be sealed. "That power should be in the hands of the government not that of a girl" that's what they said and it heart her deeply when everyone agreed with her (except the twins).

Willow hid away in her family mansion, to make sure they couldn't get to her she placed her whole mansion and all its land and inheritance in a pocket dimension only accessible by her trusted house elves. Over time she had found her elves had changed they grew hair and gained more magic, she theorised that he now extremely potent aura of magic and he desire to heal her elves from there past treatment had caused them to become more like pixies and they were eternally grateful. Willow spent years in her dimension learning everything in her family's archives and thanks to her friendship with the goblins the ministry could not get to her vaults as the allowed her to blood lock them. Willow had found many magical creatures on her family's grounds that surprised her, apparently one her ancestors had be a collector of sorts having an unbelievable connection to animals and so the creatures stayed loyal to the potter family. There were unicorns, a basilisk, two phoenixes, Treents (living talking moving trees), dragons, Cerberuses, spirit fox's and knowledge seekers, hippogriffs, griffons and even Pegasus. She also found an unbelievable garden with every plant for every potion and even some supposably extinct plants along with little gardeners called green men who could sprout any plan out of there body one of witch she bonded with and named flora. She also found some enchanted robes in the form of a beautiful blue dress and witch had witch was also a portal to what the user wished so she could collect things from the manor by reaching in pulse she really loved it as it completed the outfit and brought out her new eyes.

Over time willow discovered an old tome describing the way to open a doorway that was in the manor to another dimension called the elemental nations, the world of ninja so she travelled to the west wing of the manor and found the runes sealing the door shut. Willow ever the curios one grabbed her hat and her broom which now had a lamp on the end of it that would dispel all illusions and repel negative energy's along with being a lie detector. According to the tome she would come out on top of the Hokage monument and should probably find the Hokage to prevent getting attacked, so she passed through invisible on her broom and flew over the massive village she found she didn't understand the strange writing around the village so she reached into her hat and pulled out a glowing green pendent the shape of a leaf that translated what she saw, heard along with what she said and wrote if she wished it perfectly. Upon doing this she went straight to the place labelled Hokage tower.

In the Hokage tower she cast a low level sleeping spell on all but the old man behind the desk and warded the door before speaking softly "hello sir, I apologise if I started you I simply need to speak with you and though I should warn you of my presence before I become visible" she said before dropping her invisibility. The old man was instantly on guard eying the girl still flouting on her broom "who are you? And how did you get in here?" he asked in a demanding voice she smiled softly and began her tail. The Hokage found it hard to believe what this young women had said however the look in her eyes as she spoke told of nothing but the truth so he asked "if I remember correctly a man named Snape was bound by a magically binding oath can you perform one to prove what you say is true "certainly Hokage, I Willow Potter do hereby swear that everything I have told the Hokage was the truth and have no ill intentions towards this village or its inheritance and am simply looking for a new place to call home. So mote it be" and with a sweal of magic the oath was set and judging by the look in the Hokages eye he had sensed the magic locking the oath. And so after several hours of talking he agreed to let her set up in Konoha and she would contribute to the village with the help of her potions.

It had been two years since she had set up in Konoha though she didn't have a house per say she had a large stone with a rune engraved on it and if someone touches it depending on there intentions would ether end up at her front door or in her dungeons. Over the past two years the village had prospered with the help of her potions the medical treatment at Konoha was unrivalled and the other potions for health and ever looks were very popular along with the ninja population loving her helpful potions especially the pepper up potion as it was the solder pills without the side effects and replenished not only there chakra but the stamina as well, her protective runes and enchanted weapons had become converted and legendary throughout the elemental nations and the other villages had made several kidnapping attempts on her but her runes always stoped them before they could get anywhere near her. She was a popular person in the village known as the good witch to the people and in the bingo book she was called the witch of Konoha.

One day Willow was in her manor minding her own business when she was alerted to the arrival of one visitor at the front door and 22 visitors in the dungeons. Getting up she walked to the door to find a little boy no older than 7 looking friend and confused, he looked up at her and recognition flashed in his eyes "You're the good Witch?!" he said in surprise and awe that made her smile "Hello little one my name is Willow, may I ask what your name is and why you and the other 22 people are in my home?" she asked softly trying to sound non-threatening to the friend little boy. The little boy looked up at her in shock and hope as he spoke "M-My name is N-Naruto. And the other people were chasing me but I don't see them now." He said with a questioning tone as he looked around and stepped back as he caught the anger in my eyes witch dissipated as soon as he moved away. Willow knelt down to the boy and smiled as she picked him up and said "I am sorry little Naruto I am not angry at you, just the people that would hurt a little boy" she took him into her living room cleaned him up and fed him as he told her about his life and lets just say it made Willow angry being an abused child herself she when straight to the Hokage and had a long talk and while she couldn't adopt Naruto because of the council she dared them to try and force her not to take him in.

Over the next five years she took Naruto into her home and taught him about the magical arts, as it turns out he had an abundance of magical energy because of his tenant. Willow had ignored the Hokages orders and told Naruto about it since she knew how it felt to be kept in the dark and he was pretty torn up about it until she introduced him to the spirit fox's and Knowledge seekers to witch he became there summoner and the fox agreed to give him power in exchange for freedom in the potter grounds where he could live without worry kept compony by the fox's already there and the many other creatures. Naruto had been in the academy and flunked because he honestly didn't care as long as he passed so he passed dead last but they still celebrated and tomorrow Naruto would get his team and meet his sensei.

(Naruto POV)

 _I can't believe I got stuck with the banshee and emo queen._ Naruto had changed over his time with Willow-nee as he had grown and was now the tallest in the class had a lean but strong build made for speed and longer hair in memory of his farther (the fox told him) and a red sleeveless shirt, black pants combat boots and a black trench coat with bottomless pockets and protective charms. Sitting in the same room as these two and he could feel himself getting dumber. After 2 hours his sensei finally walked through the door

"My first impression is, you guys are lame"


End file.
